Go To Who You Love
by BlackRoseSophie
Summary: The boys leave on a mission and may never come back. The girls wait for them to return everyday. Will Hiei return to the one who really loves him? HieiXOC, KuramaXOC, YusukeXKeiko, KuwabaraXYukina. One-Shot. Reviewers are loved! I don't own YYH!


Emily sat in '**Hieis**' tree outside Genki's temple. She was Yusukes' twin sister and also part demon. Her long black hair was in behind her ears and out of her face just like '**he' **said she should wear it before he left with her brothers.

Yukina sat at the bottom of the tree with Kaiko, and Emily's best friend in the whole world, Larissa. They were waiting for the boys to come back. This is where they always sat to wait for them.

Let me give you a quick rundown of what's going on. Kaiko and Yusuke are dating and have been going strong for 2 years now, Yukina is dating Kuwabara and knows that Hiei's her brother, and Larissa has been dating Kurama for about a year now. Emily was the only one who didn't have her true love. Well………….. She knew who her love was but he loved another. (If you're thinking that she loves a certain 3 eyed fire/ice demon then you're right.) She rolled the herskie stone that he'd given her over and over in the palm of her hand.

Emily remembered the day they last saw the boys. It was 3 months ago but the pain and heartache had only become stronger for each girl. Everyday that went by ripped the girls' hearts out more. Shizuru was now even becoming desperate. She longed to see her little brother.

Speaking of Shizuru here she comes. She sits with the girls' everyday. She tells everyone it's just to comfort the other girls but everyone knows that she waits for Kuwabara.

Emily sighed. She didn't even know why she waited. Hiei was obviously going to choose Mukuro.

_Flashback_

_Everyone was biding the boys' farewell at Genki's temple. This mission was harder than anyone they'd ever faced before and though Koenma didn't wanna put them through hell he had no choice but to tell them the truth…………………… They might not come back._

"_I'll wait for you Yusuke…………" said Kaiko hugging him. His shirt was becoming wet from her tears. "I love you………………………"_

"_I love you too Kaiko." he replied letting his own tears fall as he rubbed her back up and down._

"_Please come back alive Kazuma." said Yukina. Tears filled her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you! I love you!" She threw herself into his arms letting her tears fall freely. Many tear gems shattered on the ground. He let a few tears fall but not too many because he didn't want Yukina to get more upset._

"_I love you too…" he said hugging her tightly. Shizuru looked at her little brother. When he let go of Yukina she pulled him into a hug. _

"_Be careful baby brother." she said holding back her tears. _

"_I will." he replied._

"_Just remember that I'm proud of you and I always have been." Kuwabara tightened his grip on his sister. She'd never told him before that she was proud of him._

"_Don't promise me you'll come back." said Larissa to Kurama. Her blue eyes were looking at her feet and her red hair fell in her face. "If you promise and then die I'll be madder at you…" Tears started to fall and Kurama hugged her._

"_I love you Larissa." he said. "I have since I first laid my eyes on you. And I will always love you. Nothing can change that."_

"_I love you too!" she replied hugging him. Emily walked over to Hiei._

"_Hey…………" she said letting her long black hair fall in her face as it always did. Hiei told her everyday to not let her hair fall in her face but it was no use. She let it fall in her face anyway. Despite the fact that she was Yusukes twin sister she was only 4'10" and had green eyes. Hiei pushed her hair out of her face. He never put on his 'I-don't-care-about-anything-or anyone' attitude on around her. For some reason he never felt the need to. As he looked into her eyes he realized that they no longer were full of life. They were dull. _

"_Two things." he said. "One: Don't let you hair fall in your face because then no one can see your beautiful eyes and pretty smile, and two: Don't worry. Your brothers will come back alive. They have too hard of heads not to."_

"_That's not entirely why I'm sad." she said. Hiei searched her eyes for an answer but she just looked at the ground._

"_Then why?" he asked. _

"_Because I'm gonna miss you." she said with tears in her eyes. For the first time in since Yusuke had found Emily and Larissa Hiei saw her cry. She threw herself into Hieis' arms and sobbed into his shirt. Hiei held her. He didn't wanna let go. He wanted to stay with her and make sure she was safe but she stopped crying and let go of him. "Since you might never come back I'd better tell you this."_

"_Tell me what?" he asked nervously. First she had a mini breakdown and now she was going to tell him a secret. Though it wasn't uncommon for her to tell Hiei secrets he had a different feeling about this one._

"_I love you Hiei." she said. "I know that you love Mukuro but that doesn't matter to me. I love you and nothing can change that."_

"_I don't love Mukuro." he replied. He couldn't believe the words that came from his mouth and neither could Emily. "I don't know who I love………………………" They stood there for a while until Emily got a plan._

"_I have an idea. If you guys come back alive and you discover that you love me come here, but if you love Mukuro go to her." said Emily._

"_But I don't want to upset you……………"_

"_The only way I'd truly be upset is if you really loved Mukuro but came to me instead. I only want for you to be happy." She smiled and did something she never thought she'd do. She kissed him. He was in shock so she pulled away and walked over to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke picked her up and spun her around._

"_I love you kid." he said while choking back sobs. He set her down. "You need to take care of the girls while were gone. Okay?"_

"_Okay." she replied with tears welling up in her eyes. She then turned to Kuwabara. He picked her up and hugged her tightly._

"_Even though you're not my real sister I still love you like one." he said. He put her down. "You're a strong girl and you have a good heart. Never lose that. Just remember that no matter where Yusuke and I are we'll always be your brothers and we'll love you no matter what." She nodded and hugged both boys again._

"_Even though I was taken away from you guys when we were only 2 I want you to know that I love you both, brothers." They hugged her back for a long time and then Botan came._

"_It's time to go." she said with a heavy heart. The boys said their last goodbyes and walked into the portal. Hiei stopped by Emily._

"_If I do come here, the first thing I want to see is your smile." With that said he gave her his heaskie stone and walked into the portal. All the girls started to cry again. Once the portal had disappeared Emily looked at the stone. It was black. She knew that it was one that Hiei had cried. Once she snapped back into reality she walked over to the tree that Hiei usually sat in and jumped up into it. She vowed that she would to sit there until Hiei came back._

_End Flashback_

Emily sighed. That day was going to repeat in her head for the rest of her life. Just then she saw someone coming. At first she thought that it was Koenma. He often came to talk with the girls. But upon further inspection she saw who it really was.

"Yusuke…………" she said. Everyone looked at her. "IT'S YUSUKE!! AND THE REST OF THE BOYS!!" She jumped out of the tree and joined the girls running towards the boys. Kaiko jumped into Yusuke's arms as did Emily. She was glad to see her brother again.

Yukina and Shizuru jumped into Kuwabara's arms and Larissa into Kuramas'. It took Emily less than a second to realize that someone wasn't there. The man she loved. She pulled away from the group and stood near the end of the stone walkway that lead to Genki's temple. A tear fell down her cheek and she let her hair fall in her face. She knew that this was going to happen and she thought that she was prepared but she was wrong. She turned and started to walk into the forest but something caught her eyes. She turned and realized that it was Hiei. A smile came across her lips as she turned and ran right into Hieis arms and he hugged her tightly. She cried tears of joy and a smile that no one thought they'd ever see again had come to her face. When they finally pulled apart Hiei couldn't stop smiling.

"I came here first………………" he said with a smile. Emily's eyes lit up. Once more they were filled with life and hope. He kissed her and she kissed back. When they pulled away he pulled her into another hug. "I will always choose you. I love you."

"I love you, too." she replied. When they pulled apart from they're hug they noticed that everyone was staring at them. They all smiled while Emily and Hiei blushed and looked at the ground.

"Well it's about time." said Yusuke. "I was beginning to think that you two would never get together."

"You're not mad?" asked Emily. She had always thought that her brothers would be mad at her for loving one of their best friends.

"Nope." said Kuwabara. "We'd rather have you with someone that we trust than some random guy." Emily smiled and ran over to her brothers. She gave them the biggest hug ever.

"I missed having you guys around to talk to." she said crying tears of joy once again. When they pulled apart everyone went inside to call Koenma and Botan.

"Well look who's back." said Genkai. Everyone turned to see her. She walked over to Yusuke.

"I will sallow my pride just this once and say it." said Yusuke smiling. "The only reason that I'm at this level of fighting was because of all the shit that you put me through during my training." Genkai smiled and did something that shocked everyone. She hugged Yusuke. Once she let go she walked over to the phone.

"I'll call Koenma." she said. "I'm sure that Botan and him will be glad to see you." Yusuke smiled and sat down on the floor so Kaiko could dress his wounds.

Once the words had left Genkai's mouth that the boys were back the phone was disconnected. Minutes later there was a portal and Koenma and Botan had come through. They hugged the boys and told them they had done well. When Yusuke and Kuwabara started the story of what happened Emily and Hiei snuck away. Emily had brought bandages with her and was fixing Hieis wounds outside on the porch of the temple.

"Hiei?" she asked.

"Yep." he replied.

"What…………….. Made you come here instead? You and Mukuro have so much in common with fighting and all that."

"I can't have a conversation with her and not have my past or fighting come up. She wants to know everything about my past and she always wants to spar. You on the other hand respect the fact that I don't wanna talk about my past and knew that I'd tell you on my own time and you have other things on your mind than fighting. You care about the people around you."

"But Mukuro said that she loves you and you told her that you loved her too…………….. Well after she chased you for about a 2 years."

"At the time I really didn't know what love was. I'd never been loved before and I jumped at the fact that Mukuro said it. It wasn't love for either of us. I think she liked the chasing me more than actually having me and the same could be said for me too. I liked that she chased after me but when I was with her……………… It was like there were no more sparks between us."

"What about us?" Emily turned her head away from Hiei and stared to put away the bandages. Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"There was no chase with us Emmy." he said. She smiled. He always knew how to make her happy and using the nickname that he gave her was one very good way. "When I thought about losing you I couldn't take it but losing Mukuro was okay with me if it meant that I could be with you. There is no comparison between you two." Emily turned in his arms and kissed him.

"I was hoping that's what you'd say." she said as she smiled at him. Hiei pulled his shirt back on and they walked back into the house to hear Yusuke and Kuwabara's stories.


End file.
